


Danvers will be Danvers

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: I live for Comments & Kudos!! Thank you <3





	Danvers will be Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Comments & Kudos!! Thank you <3

Even After falling In love with her, Maggie never really got over calling her by her last name, specially when angry. Actually, After the first year of their relationship, she only used Alex's last name for serious talks and whenever she wanted to make the point across that she was angry about something. Like the last time when Alex decided to not tell her that she was going to be locked in her lab using nuclear chemicals. Of course, Winn texted her and even included a picture he took from behind the protective glass of the lab.

Alex spent 12 hours of her day locked in her lab with her crew working on a new nuclear mix to update DEO's Alien and Off World's missions weapon arsenal. It was 11pm when she got home.

"Danvers!" A very angry voice came from upstairs.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. She took her tactical boots and belt and put them in the coat closet next to the door.

"Danvers do not ignore me and get your dirty and nuclear ass up here!" Maggie called again.

Alex couldn't help but laugh softly. She tugged her shirt out of her pants as she went up the stairs. Maggie was siting in the bed, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey Babe" Alex said, pulling the rest of the shirt up her head.

"Oh no no no no, don't move!" Maggie said standing up.

Alex froze with her shirt midway up her head. Maggie came back with a heavy duty black bag.

"Here. Pants, bra, boxers and socks too" Maggie said clenching her jaw as she spoke.

"Baby you don't need to--"

"Now Danvers!" Maggie cut her off.

Maggie waited with the open bag as Alex one by one took every piece of clothing, standing completely naked in front of her.

"Bathroom Danvers, Now" Maggie pointed at the bathroom while sealing the bag.

Alex walked with a smirk to the bathroom. Maggie tossed the black bag down the stairs to the living room. She went back and entered the bathroom.

"You are going to wash yourself with this first" She gave Alex a bottle of soap, "Then you are going to put this on and wait for 15 minutes" She gave her another bottle.

"Baby seriously--"

"AND.." Maggie cut her off, "You will not kiss me or your child tonight" Maggie picked her toothbrush and face soap from her side of the sink.

"Where are you going?" Alex said already getting in the shower.

"I'm sleeping with William tonight away from your radioactive ass" Maggie said already walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait baby..." Alex walked out of the shower wet and shivering, "But tonight you said we were going to..."

"No sex" Maggie said before leaving the room, "Next time you call you Wife and tell her about your stupid plans at work".

Alex rolled her eyes watching Maggie leave and closing the door behind her, Leaving Alex naked and wet in the bedroom.

"Horny and Radioactive...." Alex murmured to herself, "Great Job Alex" and she slowly walked back to the bathroom.

 

But of course there was Kara. Who soon became her very own little sister. And so she also was honored by Maggie's last name calling when angry. Like 4 days ago when Kara decided to go rogue on an Alien with a Kryptonite's sword. And she decided not to call anyone because it was too dangerous. Of course Alex ended up knowing and rescuing Kara from the Alien's grasp. With two wounds from the sword sucking all strength away from her super body, Kara is now lying weak but safe under the yellow sun lamp at the DEO. 

"Danvers!" A very angry voice shouted through the speakers of the room causing the kryptonian to jump.

"Ma--Maggie?" Kara raised up a little with her elbows.

"Who else?" Maggie answered, "What where you thinking?!" she shouted again.

"Ugh...Maggie...Sensitive hearing remember?" Kara pressed her ears with her hands.

"Listen to me Danvers!" Maggie ignored her completely and shouted again, "You better get well Now! because your nephew is asking for you".

Kara's heart broke and she smiled.

"He's asking for his favorite auntie" Maggie's voice was now softer, "So don't you dare break my baby's heart"

"Never in a million years" Kara smiled.

"Last time you do this Danvers! Next time I will kick your ass!" Maggie shouted.

Kara smiled and stood in silence, she knew Maggie wasn't finished.

"Even if it's made of steel!" She finished and walked away.

Kara rolled her eyes and dropped back to the bed.

 

But things became even more interesting with the new addition three years ago. Her son. William was not the exception, no. As a matter of fact, he was the reason the last name was being shouted more frequently lately. William is a very smart, funny and loving boy, but also very curious, active and with a very complicated attitude. As recently as yesterday, Maggie picked William from the day-care's learning center. The teacher asked Maggie to stay a little longer because she needed to tell her something. Apparently, William's obsession with walking around the house wearing only his spider-man briefs was something he felt very proud of, telling every boy and girl about it. Yesterday, he decided to bring to the day-care a picture he managed to get from the album's his moms kept in their closet, a picture of him wearing only the spider-man briefs and red socks. He showed the picture to all 234 children at the learning center. Maggie has never felt so ashamed in her life.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maggie asked him when He began going up the stairs.

"Bathroom" William said with a smile.

"Go and come back here. You and I will have a talk young man" Maggie said, sitting in the couch.

William went up and minutes later, He was coming down the stairs...wearing only his briefs. Maggie took a deep breath trying to control the anger.

"Do you know why Miss Tutcher wanted to talk to mommy today?" Maggie tried to talk calmly.

William shook his head eagerly and giggled.

"I am not laughing" She said seriously, "Do you want to know what she wanted to tell mommy?".

William shook his head once again. Maggie was starting to get annoyed.

"Why not?" Maggie asked the boy.

He shrugged.

"Well, let me amuse you here" Maggie started, "Miss Tutcher wanted to--"

Maggie was interrupted by William raising his little hand like asking for permission to talk.

"Yes William?" Maggie asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I want chocolate milk" He said clapping his hands in excitement.

"We are having a conversation now" Maggie said, "After we finish, I will prepare you chocolate milk"

The boy nodded with a big smile showing dimples.

"So, as I was saying...Miss Tutcher wanted to talk about a little in--"

William raised his little arm again.

"Yes Danvers!?" Maggie clenched her jaw hard, she was getting too annoyed.

"Can you put ice in my chocolate milk mommy?" William asked with a serious face, hair falling all over his face as he moved his head eagerly, too excited about the ice.

"Yes Danvers!" Maggie replied between her clenched teeth, "You see, Mommy is very upset. Because you--"

William stood up with a worrying look in his face. He took Maggie's face in his little hands and pressed their forehead together.

"Mommy do you need a nap?" He asked, forehead and noses pressed together, "Are you grumpy mommy?"

Maggie was losing it. She was.

"Danvers...I am going to count to five. When I'm done, I want you gone into your room" She said closing her eyes trying to control herself.

William jumped out of her lap and smiled widely, "Are we playing hide and seek mommy?"

Maggie shut her eyes open and with a deep breath she shouted, "Danvers!!!"

And with that and a "Oh Oh" from William, he was running up the stairs.

 

So yes, The last name was Maggie's way of ventilate her upset feelings. It was her way of not having to explain why she was mad or if she was mad. Winn, James, Lena and John knew it. Even Alex's mom knew it. Heck, The whole DEO, NCPD precinct and the bar knew it. So there she was, standing in her kitchen while everyone was in the living room playing board games, laughing and talking. The ice cream was left out of the fridge and it was already melted and dripping out of the box and into the counter and floor. She was mad.

"Danvers, Kitchen, Now!" She shouted.

"Which Danvers?" Winn asked from the living room.

"My Danvers!" She hissed.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"How many times do I---"

She turned around and stopped talking. A mouth full of potstickers and closed eyes from food pleasure Kara, A frowned and tongue bitten half way her mouth from concentrating into fixing her tactical belt Alex and A only wearing briefs and socks and completely lost in his iPad William were standing now in front of her. Maggie completely forgot about her now melting vegan ice cream, Or about Alex stupid choices at work or Kara's careless actions or William's early stage of dishonest exhibitions. Because there she had, Her 3 Danvers, Hers and only Hers. She smiled.

"Come here and give me a hug you three" Maggie said opening her arms.

Kara rolled her eyes and said something about potstickers and food porn before walking back into the living room. Alex sighed in frustration and blowing a lock of hair from her face she walked away while asking James for help. Maggie kept her awkward smile and crouched in front of her boy who was still standing with his eyes on his iPad while putting his hand inside his brief and scratch his lil butt.

"Aren't you gonna give a hug to mommy?" Maggie smiled tenderly to her precious child.

He walked to her and without taking his eyes away from the iPad, he kissed Maggie's nose, completely ignoring her open arms and walked away scratching his lil butt again. Maggie shook her head and chuckled because God knows she can't live without her Danvers.

"William, I think It's bath time for you" Maggie shouted from the kitchen while throwing the melting ice cream in the trash.

"But Mommy!" She heard William already complaining from the living room.

Maggie sighed, "That is exactly what you need to wash Danvers, Your lil dirty butt!" And she walked into the living room to get it on with her everyday but definitely favorite struggle, dealing with a Danvers. And she was happy, more than Happy....She was blessed, because she knew, That Danvers will be Danvers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
